Retazos
by lunitadiciembre
Summary: Momentos de las vidas de Adrian, Alex y Maddie en Rocavarancolia. Drama (duh, es ECDLLR)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Jose Antonio Cotrina.

Este fic participa en el **"Amigo Invisible" **del foro "**Bajo la luna roja"**. Mi AI era OrgulloVerdeyPlata y me alegré mucho cuando me enteré, porque así podía compensarla un poco por los regalazos que me hizo. (Aunque creo que Misila sobornó a Nalnya para poder seguir shippeando cosas raras) Al final sólo conseguí hacer una petición, pero bueno, cinco viñetas es algo hablando de mí, ¿no? Y eso. disfruta tu lectura.(Sí, ahora te hablo a ti directamente)

Adrian despierta varios días después, ojos somnolientos y desorientados recorriendo la habitación, cobrando consciencia de dónde está y por qué. Esboza una pequeña sonrisa e intenta incorporarse, y ahí está Lizbeth, ojos castaños y brazos fuertes, ayudándole a sentarse.

Aun sonriendo, Adrian se dispone a enderezarse, cuando Lizbeth le agarra los hombros murmurando atropelladamente algo como "No tan rápido". "Estás débil". "Espera", y un montón de palabras más que no capta. Por un momento, se pregunta si es cosa de familia y ella y sus hermanos conspiran a la velocidad de la luz. Luego recuerda a sus padres, el Solæg de su abuela y la nieve, nieve por todas partes, y se dice que todo eso no importa.

Decide usar la táctica de comportarse como un niño pequeño (Lizbeth está actuando como una madre, así que es lo justo) y hace un puchero.

̶ ̶ Jooo Lizbeth, pero quiero levantarme y sentir el sol y la naturaleza y toooodo.

Lizbeth responde con una mirada inflexible y argumentando que no le cuesta nada esperar un poco. Eso último es completamente falso y está seguro de que Lizbeth lo sabe. Necesita salir ya y practicar con la espada para recuperar el ritmo. Necesita retar a Alex a un duelo que, probablemente (cien por cien seguro), perderá, pero que será tan divertido como siempre.

Prueba otra técnica.

-̶̶̶ ¿Ha practicado mucho Alex mientras estaba inconsciente? —Lizbeth se congela y Adrian lo toma como un sí. Resopla—. Lo sabía, va a ser imposible ganarle. Bueno, más imposible. Imposiblemente imposible.

Suelta una risita y se muerde el labio. Entonces una idea, la mejor idea del mundo, le viene a la cabeza y sonríe como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Y casi, eh.

̶ ̶ ¡Podemos practicar aquí! ¿Qué te parece? Me quedo sentado, tú eres feliz. Practico, yo soy feliz. Los dos ganamos.

Lizbeth no responde y sigue muy quieta. Anormalmente quieta.

̶ ̶¿Estás bien? ̶ ̶ Titubea.

Lizbeth respira hondo y, de repente, tiene diez años, está en el hospital y tiene que explicar a sus hermanos porque mamá no va a volver a casa.

Expulsa las palabras de su garganta lo más lenta y cuidadosamente que puede, porque sabe que este no es el tipo de cosas que puede escupir como acostumbra, y espera una reacción.

El rostro de Adrian se vuelve pétreo y sus ojos miran con fijeza algo que no existe. El tiempo pasa, y la palabra "shock" borbotea en el cerebro de Lizbeth pero saber qué pasa no es saber lo que debe hacer, y el nerviosismo la ataca como una colonia de hormigas.

Susurra su nombre junto con palabras de consuelo. Nada.

Le coge de la mano, la aprieta y busca, busca algún signo de reconocimiento en sus ojos. No hay nada, Adrian se ha escondido en el vacío y no está segura de si puede encontrarle.

Cada vez más nerviosa le zarandea por los hombros gritando su nombre. La angustia le anuda la garganta y ¿está respirando? ¿Y si ha dejado de respirar? Se acerca lo más que puede y cuando oye su respiración, calmada, como si no pasara nada y sus ojos no parecieran muertos, suelta un suspiro de alivio.

Escucha unos pasos y se gira, demasiado agitada para sorprenderse cuando ve a Maddie, que no ha salido prácticamente de la habitación desde ese día, entrando con pasos de bailarina y fijando los ojos -rojos, cansados, perdidos- en Adrian. Se sienta, y después de un titubeo, aproxima la mano derecha ̶-la que sostiene la espada verde, la espada de Alex-̶ y cierra la mano de Adrian sobre la empuñadura. Su mano cae muerta, nudillos blancos de agarrar la espada tan fuerte, y, por un momento, en su rostro hay una expresión de total desconcierto y angustia. Su mano salta y se aferra a un hueco libre en la empuñadora ̶-Adrian tiene las manos más pequeñas que Alex, manos de niña, solía decir él-. Ya relajada mira, mira con él a ese punto de la habitación en el que no hay nada, y se pierde allí.

Lizbeth se levanta y sale lo más silenciosamente que puede, sintiendo que interrumpiría algo privado al quedarse.

Se tumba en la cama, agotada de tantas noches de sueño ligero manteniendo un ojo en Adrian.

Lo último que oye antes de caer dormida es a él: gritando.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Jose Antonio Cotrina.

Adrian despierta ̶-los caballos, su familia ardiendo-̶ oliendo humo, las llamas bailando en sus ojos y subiendo, subiendo. Mira a su alrededor, confundido, el eco de un grito atascado en su garganta.

Entonces oye algo, alguien ̶-algo-̶ moviéndose, y está a punto de hacer algo ̶-¿Gritar, o correr o intentar golpearlo?-̶ cuando ve el indistinguible pelo rojo y los ojos verdes y se calma.

Alex está llegando a la puerta cuando Adrian susurra ̶-murmura, en realidad-̶, incapaz de contenerse –las llamas suben, suben-̶ :

̶ ¿Dónde vas?

Alex se detiene, le mira, y hay una chispa de algo -̶̶ ¿Miedo? ¿Preocupación? ¿Cansancio?-̶ en sus ojos, pero entonces sonríe y ya no hay nada.

̶ Hey, ¿no puedes dormir?

Adrian niega con la cabeza.

̶̶ Yo tampoco.-̶ Mira a sus camas provisionales y titubea. Luego sonríe más ampliamente, cierra la distancia entre él y la puerta y la abre.

Adrian tiene que decir algo, y no puede ser "Por favor, quédate" o "Tengo miedo" porque aun tiene algo de dignidad y además ha hecho una promesa. Está intentando pensar cuando Alex dice –̶susurra-̶ "¿Vienes o…?" y casi se abalanza sobre la puerta, aliviado de mantener su dignidad intacta.

Caminan -̶ Adrian no sabe donde van, ni le importa-̶ y en seguida Alex está hablando de cómo es imposible dormir allí porque "Estamos en otro mundo, ¿cómo se supone que voy a dormir sabiendo eso? Estoy en una aventura, ¡no puedo estar tranquilito en la cama sin hacer nada!" Suelta una carcajada y Adrian pretende creerle ̶-casi lo hace, casi, porque su sonrisa prácticamente grita "Todo va bien, lo prometo", pero entonces le recuerda luchando, ojos chispeando locura y sabe que no es tan fuerte, nadie puede serlo-̶ y aprovecha la oportunidad:

-̶ ̶ Exacto, por eso no podía dormir.

Alex le guiña el ojo y finge con él, empieza a hablar, y pronto están charlando y bromeando. Adrian ya no siente que esté fingiendo nada. Siguen andando ̶-sigue sin saber hacia dónde , sigue sin importarle-̶ hasta que llegan a la armería.

Alex parpadea, sorprendido pero complacido, y se apresura a coger la espada verde.

Juega con ella, atacando y gritando a algún enemigo imaginario. Luego se gira hacia él, y sonríe tímidamente.

̶̶ No te chivarás al gran líder, ¿verdad?

̶ No, claro que no.-̶ Adrian sonríe y mira a su alrededor, en busca de algo que hacer.

̶ ¡Eh!-̶ Se gira hacia Alex, que ya no está sosteniendo la espada, sino una vara.

̶ ¡Te reto a un duelo!-̶̶ Atrapa al vuelo la vara que Alex lanza y sonríe de verdad.

En seguida están luchando, gritando, riendo, y cuando la batalla termina, cuando están de vuelta en la habitación y colapsan en la pila de ropa, Alex es lo último en lo que piensa justo antes de caer dormido y después sólo ve a su familia y nieve, nieve por todas partes.

Se vuelve una costumbre, ir a practicar -aunque es más un juego que una práctica, en verdad- cada vez que no pueden dormir.

Un día Adrian despierta, ̶-las llamas subiendo, subiendo-̶ y Alex está dormido, y quiere y no quiere dejarle seguir durmiendo. Camina hacia la puerta intentando no hacer ruido, y por supuesto falla en su propósito. Suelta una palabrota cuando patea algo ̶-¿una zapatilla?-̶ , estampándolo contra la pared en el proceso, y se interrumpe al ver unos ojos verdes fijos en él.

Salen de la habitación, Alex parloteando sobre cuánto le ha dolido que Adrian tuviera la intención de ir a su guarida sin él. "Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti y todo lo que te he enseñado, ¡no puedo creerlo!" y aun si suena un poco egoísta, Adrian está más que feliz sabiendo que Alex va a estar ahí siempre que le necesite.

Hay una noche en la que ambos vuelven a la cama muy tarde y siente unos ojos clavados en él, pero no encuentra nada en la habitación, mira a los demás y todos siguen dormidos.

Por la mañana, después de esa primera vez, Maddie tantea a Alex.

Pocas horas después Maddie sabe todo lo que quería saber, más por lo que Alex no dijo que por lo que sí.

Sí, piensa, escondiendo una sonrisa al ver como se miran el uno al otro. Sabe todo lo necesario.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Jose Antonio Cotrina.

Alex era una sonrisa constante (y esperanza en cualquier situación.) Alex era la frase "Estaremos bien" lanzada como una flecha con cada broma. (Alex era un excelente mentiroso.)

Alex mentía y fingía un control que no poseía, se autoproclamaba (escandalosamente) el héroe de la historia y esperaba que los demás no notaran que era una esquela.

Todos creían la mentira y se aferraban a ese clavo ardiendo que, si te esfuerzas, casi parece posible, porque lo necesitaban. Alimentaban la hoguera de madera mojada hasta que el mismo Alex veía las llamas, hasta que se creía a sí mismo.

Así es como Alex funciona. Maddie lo ha sabido desde hace años, y aunque ha intentado que deje de comportarse así -̶ porque es demasiado, demasiado peso, demasiada gente aferrándose a él en un avión de papel y es Alex el que se lleva el mayor golpe cuando no sale bien-̶ nunca lo ha conseguido. No cree que él sepa cómo lidiar con las cosas de otra forma, y a veces, no está segura de si quiere -̶ es tan fácil aferrarse a él y sentir como tus preocupaciones desaparecen, sin preguntarte a dónde van-̶̶ .

Pero hay veces -̶ pocas veces-̶ que un problema le afecta directamente, especialmente -̶ casi solamente-̶ a él, y su forma de arreglarlo ya no funciona. Y Alex se esfuerza y bromea y se proclama un héroe, pero su sonrisa está rota, sus promesas, podridas, y la voz le tiembla.

Aun con todo, si intentas consolarle, te lanzará sus promesas podridas y fingirá que todo está bien, intentando aferrarse a sí mismo y cayéndose una y otra vez al no alcanzar nada.

Por eso cuando su padre no volvió Maddie se proclamó heroína y lanzó promesas en sonrisas, y dejó a su hermano aferrarse a ella hasta que volvió a creerse a sí mismo. Por eso repitió una y otra vez cada promesa que Alex le contó alguna vez y respondió a sus "Estoy bien" con "Lo sé." hasta que fue verdad.

Por eso cuando el cosechado delincuente hiere a Adrian, Maddie se pone manos a la obra.

Visita a Adrian ̶ ̶ porque su hermano no puede hacerlo pero quiere, sabe que quiere-̶ y está atenta a cada diminuta señal de mejoría. Luego roba la sonrisa de Alex y le susurra todas las promesas, le cuenta como Adrian tiene mejor cara y le informa de cómo se movió o abrió los ojos por un momento, inventa cosas si no ha pasado nada. Se cuela en la cama de Alex alegando tener pesadillas y exige dormir abrazados, y Alex finge molestia y los dos pretenden que es él el que le está haciendo el favor.

Y así, Maddie se graba a conciencia la máscara de heroína e intenta que Alex se la crea, intenta creerse a sí misma ̶-porque no es justo, porque ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de llamar cuñado a Adrian y poner a Alex en evidencia con alguna historia de cuando eran pequeños-̶ ,decide aferrarse al clavo ardiendo hasta que sus manos sean cenizas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Jose Antonio Cotrina.

Ha empezado a llover, pero a Adrian y al delincuente no parece importarles, inmersos en su duelo diario, y no es como si Maddie no supiera que a Adrian se le está yendo la cabeza y está decidido a acabar muerto, pero por alguna razón hoy le molesta más de lo normal.

Se acerca, la espada en la mano, como siempre, y se planta justo delante de Adrian, bloqueándole la vista de su oponente.

Adrian duda un poco antes de intentar apartarla del medio, y para entonces está preparada. Desenvaina la espada y la apunta hacia su pecho Éste para en seco, y Maddie puede oír al otro chico alejándose sigilosamente. Bueno, piensa distraída, al menos ya entiende lo que significa la privacidad.

̶ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-̶ exclama Adrian alzando la mirada de la espada.

Maddie envaina la espada de forma calmada.

̶̶ Sólo quería decir-̶ dice lentamente, ojos muertos y voz distante-̶ que lo que estás haciendo es estúpido.

Ignora la expresión perpleja que recibe como respuesta y continúa.

̶̶ ¿Crees que tus duelos de pacotilla van a ayudar a alguien? ¿Crees que -̶ su voz se quiebra-̶̶ a Alex le gustaría verte así?

La mirada de Adrian se enciende y aprieta los puños. Luego los abre y respira, responde fría y calmadamente.

̶̶ ¿Y qué si no le gustaría? Está muerto.-̶ Las manos de Adrian tiemblan y Maddie ve reflejado su dolor en sus ojos. Por un momento piensa en abrazar a Adrian y llorar juntos, aferrarse el uno al otro para conseguir aguantar en ese estúpido y horrible planeta. Pero luego la furia vuelve, y es tan diferente de esa desoladora tristeza que la congela en el suelo y le borra el sentido a todo que Maddie se aferra a ella, la deja arder y crecer.

̶ Sí, está muerto. ¡Y pasó días antes de morir hecho polvo porque temía que tú no despertaras! -̶ Ha empezado a gritar sin darse cuenta, y de pronto le parece muy buena idea seguir haciéndolo hasta quedarse ronca. ̶̶ ¡Y tú se lo pagas embarcándote en una cruzada suicida, que acaba contigo asesinado o asesinando a alguien! ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría viéndote lanzarte a la muerte de cabeza?

̶̶̶ ¿Cómo creo que…? ̶̶ El inicio de una especie de risa reverbera en su garganta̶̶̶ ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría al verte a ti? ¡Al menos yo estoy haciendo algo! ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aparte de andar por ahí como si nada fuera real?

̶̶ Estoy sobreviviendo. ̶ Espeta Maddie con los dientes apretados.-̶ No intentando acabar con mi vida, como tú.

̶ ¿Sobreviviendo? No. Estás rindiéndote, resignándote a que pase lo que tiene que pasar. ¿O me vas a decir que lucharías si algún monstruo viniese a por ti ahora mismo?

La mira los ojos, y una comisura de sus labios se alza en una sonrisa sin humor. Suelta un suspiro, exhausto, y se aleja de allí, dejando atrás a Maddie temblando, ojos perdidos.

Mientras camina alcanza a oír una carcajada amarga que se transforma pronto en grito.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Jose Antonio Cotrina.

La batalla había terminado.

Reinaba una extraña ̶–casi perturbadora-̶ calma. La nueva Rocavarancolia se alzaba desde sangre, ruinas y cenizas.

Sentados no muy lejos de allí ̶ -pero a la vez lejísimos de la victoria, del nuevo comienzo, del planeta-̶ Adrian y Maddie observan ese lugar que nadie más puede ver en silencio, la espada en el suelo, aun caliente por el uso.

Tras unos minutos Maddie habla, pelo hecho un desastre y mirada salvaje, Roja aullando por ser libre y desgarrar ese dolor con sus dientes:

̶ ̶Se ha ido. Otra vez. ̶ Se mordió el labio para contener un grito, y Roja lamió la sangre y gimió por más.

̶ Sí.-̶ Adrian, manos temblando y ojos asustados –la locura luchando por aflorar, las llamas quemando, quemando lágrimas-̶ desvía la mirada, un nervioso suspiro raspando su garganta. Respira y habla de nuevo, voz ausente y anestesiada.

̶ Me dijo que cuidara de ti.

Maddie suelta una risa que pronto se agria, y tiene que morder –ataca, ataca-̶ de nuevo, gruñe a sus lágrimas para que se queden dentro.

-̶ A mí también.

Adrian esboza una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos y murmura un insulto.

Vuelven a mirar a ese lugar, ojos anhelantes por lo que fue, corazones sangrando por lo que nunca será.

Y entonces la loba se ahoga en sangre y las lágrimas escapan sin que Maddie pueda hacer algo más que llevarse la mano al pecho, sorprendida, congelada. Separa un poco los labios, y está acabada, está ciega y el mundo la asfixia.

Y entonces Adrian, ojos vidriosos y corazón ardiendo, extiende los brazos lentamente, y Maddie se ancla a su hombro ̶ ̶Pelo rojo, tan rojo-̶ .

En algún momento Maddie se calma y ambos se separan, miradas vacías y respiraciones temblorosas.

Maddie lo mira, su máscara de fortaleza puesta, y sonríe ̶–intenta imitar la de Alex pero no puede, nunca pudo, así que prueba con la suya, espera que sea suficiente ̶-:

̶ ̶ Vamos a conseguirlo. Vamos a estar bien. (Vas a estar bien)

̶ ̶ Sí, ya. Lo sé.

Y así sigue, promesa tras promesa, sonrisa tras sonrisa, hasta que él casi la cree y ella casi se cree a sí misma. Y nada se ha arreglado -̶ no puede arreglarse-̶ , y el avión de papel está empapado y la esquela es enorme y no engaña a nadie, pero están luchando, están vivos, y atacarán –con mordiscos, con fuego-̶ a cualquiera que se atreva a decir que no son los héroes de la historia.


End file.
